


Playing With Fire

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Reference to consent discussion, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, based on sneak peek of first date, spoilers for upcoming episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: Alec’s breath catches nearly every time he looks at Magnus, and it happens even during times they haven’t been on an official date. But tonight is different. Magnus isn’t his sedate and dignified self right now.  He’s back to being flirty and relaxed, and he looks so good that Alec can’t stop thinking about touching him.





	

Maia, the werewolf who tends the bar at Hunter’s Moon, scowls at him yet again as he picks up his second beer from her.  He can’t help it if watching Magnus competently destroy him at pool is a turn on.  The second, even more intolerant, glare he gets as he takes a sip is one he tries to ignore.  Then she smirks and points out that having sex on the pool tables will get him thrown out of the bar.

Alec rolls his eyes.  He’s not going to try and have sex with Magnus _on_ the pool table.  Though he’s not going to deny that the thought crosses his mind every time Magnus leans over it.  

He turns and sees Magnus gesture towards the back rooms, signaling that he will be back in a moment.  Alec nods and watches him walk away. Maia points at him in warning, but Alec shrugs because he’s not doing anything wrong.  It’s not his fault she has trouble with most shadowhunters who come into this bar.  It’s also not his fault she’s still mad at Jace.  

Alec smirks at her and then follows Magnus to the men’s room in the back, setting his beer down at their table as he passes by.  

When he opens the door, Magnus is turning off the faucet and checking himself out in the mirror.  

By the Angel, he’s beautiful.  Alec’s breath catches nearly every time he looks at Magnus, and it happens even during times they haven’t been on an official date. But tonight is different. Magnus isn’t his sedate and dignified self right now.  He’s back to being flirty and relaxed, and he looks so good that Alec can’t stop thinking about touching him.  

Magnus turns to him with a satisfied smirk.  He gestures towards the bathroom door, and Alec doesn’t know what kind of magic he just cast, but he can’t find it in himself to care.

“You hustled me,” Alec steps closer and traps Magnus against the bathroom’s double sink.  He leans his hands against the counter and gets closer, brushing his cheek against Magnus’s before whispering softly in his ear, “You have been hustling me all night.”  

Magnus sighs and places his hands on Alec’s hips, “I can’t imagine what you’re talking about, Alexander.”  

Alec huffs out a quiet laugh and brushes his lips against Magnus’s cheek before whispering, “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”  

Magnus laughs and slides his hands around to Alec’s back.  He leans his head back slightly, and Alec takes the opportunity to place a kiss on his Adam’s apple. That area of Magnus’s throat has been taunting him all night, and Alec just cannot take it anymore.  He brushes his mouth over the Adam’s apple again and then pulls back slightly to find Magnus staring at him.  Alec looks down, away from those knowing eyes, and takes in the vee where Magnus’s shirt divides, the necklace he’s wearing sitting so temptingly against the smooth skin underneath the soft fabric.  

Alec brushes his fingers over the necklace, his fingers sliding briefly over that beautiful skin, and Magnus’s breath catches, eliciting a smile of satisfaction from Alec.  The blazer Magnus is wearing is gorgeous, and it so perfectly suits the warlock that it makes Alec feel underdressed in his plain black shirt and khakis. Alec brushes his lips over Magnus’s chin and then teases him with the promise of their mouths touching.  But he doesn’t do it.  He hovers over that sensual mouth and smiles as he watches the man.

“Alexander,” Magnus begs softly.  

“Yes, Magnus?” Alec asks as he slides his right hand up to cup Magnus’s cheek.  “Do you have something to admit to me?”  

He uses his other hand to tug at Magnus’s arm, pulling the man’s hand from around his back.  He slides their hands together and intertwines their fingers.  He pulls that hand, that gorgeous hand with its seductively adorned fingers and black nail polish, and brings it to his lips to brush a kiss across the section of skin he can reach.  He's fantasized about these hands for so long that he can hardly believe he's allowed to do this right now.

Alec continues to watch Magnus as he opens the man’s hand and presses another kiss to the lines across his palm.  Magnus’s eyes flicker between the cat eyes and the beautiful brown, and Alec smirks at the warlock’s brief loss of control.  

Alec watches Magnus breathe, and he can hardly believe how aroused Magnus looks.  Because _he_ did that.   _Alec_ put that disheveled and flushed look on his face. He would brag to the angels about it if it didn’t mean he’d have to stop touching Magnus first.  Alec continues to hold Magnus’s rapt attention as he slides his mouth across to press a kiss near the ring decorating Magnus’s thumb.

Magnus gives out this pretty little moan, and Alec has to close his eyes against the feeling it elicits in him.  He’d give just about anything to hear that sound one more time, so he does it again and opens his eyes to find Magnus’s flashing with arousal.  The cat eyes are so seductive.  Proof that Alec affects him _that_ much. So much that his magical control evades him for even just a few precious seconds.  Proof that he wants Alec as much as Alec wants him.  Just him.

“Your eyes are so gorgeous,” Alec whispers.  “Don’t hide them.”

Alec leans in and turns his head to the side, to press a kiss against Magnus’s other cheek, the one he’s ignored up until now.  He feels Magnus’s free hand against his back, and the man has a section of Alec’s shirt balled into a fist behind him.  If Magnus moved just another inch, he’d be touching the bare skin of Alec’s back, and oh, what he wouldn’t give to feel that touch right now.  

Alec still hasn’t let go of his other hand, and he doesn’t intend to do so anytime soon.  He has the upper hand right now, metaphorically.  And he really wants to make Magnus give up those pretty little noises again.  

Alec never in his life would have imagined that touching another man could feel this good.  

He ghosts his lips over Magnus’s mouth again but doesn’t kiss him.  Magnus lets out a soft groan of frustration, and Alec grins at him.  “I believe you have a confession to make,” he suggests.  

Magnus’s gaze narrows and the sight of it brings the memory back of Magnus seducing him with magic.  Back in Magnus’s loft.  Before the wedding.  He remembers the feel of the magical touches, and he can’t help but think that the touch of Magnus’s actual body is even better than the phantom ones Magnus had teased him with.  

Magnus clears his throat, “I have no confessions to make.”  

Alec nods, “I see.  So this is how you’re gonna play this.”  

Magnus smirks, “Well, I believe you did challenge me to play.”  

Alec nods again, “Yes, I did.”  

“Since we’ve discussed certain things, earlier tonight, I believe I should warn you that you’re playing with fire, Alexander.”  Magnus squeezes Alec’s hand as he speaks, with the one hand Alec won’t release without a fight, and Alec brushes another kiss over his chin.  

“Is that right?” Alec whispers.

Magnus slides his other hand up Alec’s shirt and his fingers tease a path across Alec’s back.  He needs no magic to entice Alec, and he knows it.  Alec can barely refrain from kissing him on even his most surly days, but right now, with Magnus so aroused and so close to him, Alec is finding his plan as one that will more easily take _him_ down long before Magnus relents.

Magnus uses his fingers to massage a teasing pattern down Alec’s back, and Alec’s head falls back in response, his breath releasing softly.  “Magnus.”  

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus says as he pulls his hand free from Alec’s grasp.  He tugs back for a second because he knows if Magnus gets that second hand free and is allowed to _use it_ _against Alec_ , that he’s done for.  

He loses the fight and whines a little bit as Magnus slides a hand across his cheek.  Magnus moves that hand down, to the deflect rune on the side of Alec’s throat, and a sliver of want shoots through him as Magnus strokes his fingers over the pattern.  

Magnus smirks at him as he simultaneously brushes against the rune again and slides the other hand down his back, and Alec would have never figured such a simple combination of touches would elicit this kind of feeling.  Unless Magnus was using his magic again.  

“Ho-how are you _do-ing_ that?” Alec asks on a sigh.

“Shhh,” Magnus whispers.  “I told you that you were playing with fire.”  

Alec nods, dazed at the feelings Magnus brings out in him, and he laughs when he realizes that Magnus has been hustling him again.  

Letting him have the edge before bringing Alec back under his spell again.  

“Magnus,” Alec murmurs.  

Magnus presses against him, pushing him backwards, and Alec takes a step back to keep from falling on his ass.  Magnus places one hand on his chest and uses the other to guide him backwards, towards the bathroom wall beside them.  Alec hits the wall softly, no damage done to any of his sensitive body parts.  Though if there had been any, Alec would have been okay with it because the idea of Magnus manhandling him is one he could get used to enjoying.  He might not even use the healing rune for those kind of injuries.  

Magnus’s cat eyes flash again, and he pushes Alec’s shirt up to get a hand on the skin underneath.  He runs his fingers through Alec’s chest hair, and Alec groans as he relaxes into the wall behind him.  He’s pretty sure his knees are going to give out any moment now, so he hopes Magnus is at least a bit more alert than Alec is.  He should be since Alec is pretty sure the man’s goal is to utterly destroy him right now.

Magnus slides his other hand, the one that had been teasing Alec’s back, around his side and down towards his waist-band.  Alec opens his eyes to see Magnus looking up at him.  Though their height difference is not that great, there are times when Magnus is able to glance up at him through his eyelashes, and Alec is immediately suckered in by his feelings for this man.  

“I won’t do anything you don’t ask for.  So is this okay?”  Magnus whispers as he looks down at Alec’s obvious erection.  

Alec nods.   

Magnus slides his hands over Alec’s stomach again, and every few seconds Alec can feel the cold press of the rings on his fingers.  It contrasts with the heat coming from Magnus’s touch, and Alec thinks he could probably come from this.  

He reminds himself that it would be pathetic if he did, but he’s not going to lie to himself that it won’t happen.  

Magnus smiles at what he assumes is the smitten expression on his face, and Alec tries to get his bearings again.  But before he can, Magnus pulls his head forward and repeats Alec’s earlier promise, his mouth hovering slightly over Alec’s lips and an unasked question in his gaze.  

“Yes,” Alec whispers.  

For only the second time since they met, and for the first time Alec has been awake enough to enjoy it, Magnus kisses him first.  He pulls Alec’s head down just an inch and greedily swallows Alec’s cry of pleasure.  

Their first kiss at the wedding, when Magnus had chased his mouth with his own and Alec had dove back in for a second taste, was something he still fantasized about when he went days without seeing the man.  Looking back now, that kiss feels tame to him, though it had been earthshaking at the time.  Their second one Alec can only vaguely remember, since he’d been fighting for his life at the time.  Sometimes if he closes his eyes, he can almost feel the brief touch of Magnus’s lips when he’d been trying to save Alec’s life.

But this one feels like Magnus owns him, and he can’t even find it in himself to disagree with the concept.  He pulls Magnus against him and opens his legs a little to both ground himself and give Magnus a place to stand closer to him.  Magnus slides a leg between them, and the feel of his erection against Alec's leg is so tempting.  

Alec feels like dropping to his knees and taking Magnus into his mouth, but he’s not even sure he knows what to do with the man if he ever gets that chance.  But he’s more than willing to find out.  

Magnus keeps kissing him, and the slide of their mouths together makes Alec elicit those pretty little moans he wants to pull from Magnus.  An errant thought of regret that he’d given in too early crosses his mind, but he brushes it aside when Magnus takes his lower lip into his mouth and bites down gently.  Alec can hear himself moan again, and he can’t help but wonder what Magnus thinks of the sounds he makes.  Are they as tempting to Magnus as the warlock’s seductive noises are to Alec?  

“Magnus,” Alec isn’t even sure why he says the man’s name.  He just feels like he has to say something.  To get words past his lips before he goes under again.  

“Yes, darling?” Magnus whispers before leaning in and brushing his mouth against the deflect rune.  

And _oh._  That’s new and amazing, and Alec would happily let Magnus do that for the rest of his life.  He knows he’s making more sounds because Magnus smirks, and Alec can feel the smile forming against his slick skin.  He wants to tell him to stop being so proud of himself for reducing Alec to nothing but want, but he’s not sure he could form a sentence stern enough to convey his thoughts right now.

“Magnus,” Alec sighs out, and he feels Magnus begin to suck gently on the skin below his rune.   

Magnus just keeps mouthing at the rune, and then sliding down to the skin below it to suck with more and more determination, like he has nothing else to do and nowhere else to go right now, and Alec has to slide his hands over Magnus’s biceps to gain a little stability.  

The action is fruitless because Magnus’s tongue gets involved and the slick slide of it across the rune is just too much for Alec.  He’s been so hard for so long now, and the brief pressure of Magnus’s leg against his groin, at the same time Magnus licks at the rune, pushes him over the edge and Alec comes in his pants. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers, and Alec opens his eyes to look at him.  “Are you alright?”  

“I’m fine,” Alec whispers back.  “I’m not even going to pretend to be embarrassed about that.”  

“You have no reason to be,” Magnus smiles and kisses him again. “You looked beautiful.”  

Alec smiles at him, “You hustled me again.”  

Magnus laughs softly and brushes the back of his hand across Alec’s cheek, “Now would I do something like that?”  

“Yes, you would,” Alec grins and tries to right himself.  He looks down at Magnus’s erection and nods at it, “I can do something about that.”  

“I’m sure you can.  In due time.”  

“Magnus,” Alec begins to argue.   He wants to get his hands on the man.  Or his mouth.  Or both.  He can’t even decide which he wants more and which he wants first.

Magnus holds one finger up to stop him from talking, “When I leave this restroom, the spell I cast will end.  Right now there are two restrooms, and as soon as I leave this one won’t exist anymore.”   

Alec looks at him in confusion, “What?  How?”  

“Magic,” Magnus shrugs.  “That’s why no one has bothered us since we’ve been in here.  You've been able to leave at any time, but no one else had access to this room.  It's magic similar to the power I use when I move my loft’s location.”  

“Okay.”  

“So if you were to walk out of this bathroom and then leave tonight, that would be fine.”  

Alec understands then.  That Magnus wants more but doesn’t want to pressure Alec into it.  

“I don’t want that,” Alec replies.

“If you want to retrieve your things, I’m going to create a portal to my loft.  You’re welcome to stay there tonight.  Though if you think it’s too soon for that, I understand.”  

“Wait right here,” Alec leaves the bathroom, stops by Maia’s station to leave a large tip and to settle their tab, and then grabs his jacket on the way back to Magnus.

He is still smiling when Alec enters again, and the sight reminds him that Magnus is the most beautiful man he's ever seen.  Alec steps close and presses a kiss to his mouth, “I should have asked you to clean me up before I went out there.  I got a few stares, and Maia’s nose crinkled up when I walked past her.”  

Magnus laughs and creates the portal in the corner of the room.  “They’ll survive the experience.”

Alec nods in agreement.  

“Shall we?” Magnus asks and gestures for Alec to step in first.

But before Alec can enter the portal, Magnus stops him with another kiss, and it’s just as devastating as the one he’d experienced earlier.  

Magnus pulls away and smirks at Alec's expression.  “Alexander?”

Alec takes a deep breath to center himself and replies, “Yes?”

“I win.”  

Alec laughs and turns around to back slowly towards the portal, “You win _this_ round.  But round two is mine.”  

He thinks he hears Magnus say, “We’ll see about that,” just seconds before Alec is propelled through the portal.

  
  
  
  



End file.
